Set Me On Fire
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Mars is fed up with Cyrus refusing her advances. She takes matters into her own hands and ties him down to a bed and proceeds to teach him just what it means to be truly alive.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Set Me on Fire

**Summary**

Mars is fed up with Cyrus refusing her advances. She takes matters into her own hands and ties him down to a bed and proceeds to teach him just what it means to be truly alive.

.

**Chapter One: The Plan**

Mars threw an empty pokeball at the boss' door in a fit of rage. She then proceeded to kick it multiple times until her foot was throbbing. Why did he have to keep doing this to her? It didn't matter what she did, he always cock blocked her every attempt to get close to him. What was the man afraid of? Did he try to convince himself he was rid of emotion because he was afraid to feel?

Right now she was so angry that if he came out she'd tackle him to the ground and hit him as hard as she could. She was no stranger to receiving pain, and inflicting it, having endured a lot of physical and emotional abuse in her early years. It was those painful experiences that made her feel connected to her boss since she knew he experienced a similar type of darkness in his life.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see they were meant to be.

"Honestly, Mars, just give it up already," Saturn said, exiting from the commander's quarters, saggy bags under his eyes. The guy had been working long hours this week since Jupiter and Charon had come down with the flu. Mars wasn't pulling her weight either since she was too busy feeling upset about the boss' rejections. "He'll never reciprocate. That's why you should hook up with me instead." He winked at her.

She glared. "I wouldn't even touch you with a ten-foot pole."

He put a hand over his heart. "Ouch, that hurts."

"Seriously, Saturn, I'm not romantically or sexually interested in you. I don't know what sane girl would be," Mars said, knowing that would drive an arrow through the commander's fragile heart. It wasn't that the man was ugly; he was just far too pretty-boy like for her tastes. The guy also had a feminine shape to his body, highlighted by his skin-tight uniform – he was quite curvy. In fact, he almost had better curves than her which was weird considering he was a guy and all.

"You wound me, girl," he said with mock sarcasm.

"You're like a brother to me, Saturn."

He smiled. "I just love messing around with your head. You're so much fun to tease." He gave her a hug then pulled away, glancing at the boss' door. "You know… I _do _have an idea if you're willing to hear me out."

"What is your idea?" she said curtly, eyebrow raised.

He grinned. "Knock him out cold with a frying pan then tie him down to his bed using some thick rope."

Mars swallowed, almost choking on her saliva. She gasped. "Saturn!" Although she tried to sound revolted by the idea, she was actually curious to hear more. The thought of having Cyrus, her boss, tied down to his bed and defenceless, vulnerable to her touch, was like a dream come true. "How am I supposed to knock him out? He's taller than me. He'll see me coming at him with a frying pan easily."

And he'd probably demote her, dye her hair aqua and give her a stupid haircut afterwards as punishment for attempting to attack him. Saturn leaned in, a sly grin on his face. "You kick him first then whack him over the head with the frying pan. Trust me; it'll work. I tried it out on a random grunt called Bob the other day."

She didn't even know the grunts had names. "Bob?"

"He's a new recruit. I picked himself actually and convinced Cyrus to hire him. We needed someone who wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with the plants so that's why he was hired," Saturn explained. "Anyway, back to the plan. You knee him where it hurts then use the frying pan when he's down."

The plan sounded risky. "Won't he be prepared for that?"

Saturn shook his head. "Nah, he won't see it coming. He's got a strange habit of keeping his hands behind his back when he walks around, so he'll be vulnerable. You have to make sure you get a good hit otherwise you might just miss and piss him off instead and then you'll be in trouble." Running around the Galactic building with a really angry boss was a scary thought. She had seen him in his moods before, but nothing as frightening as that.

"Hey, I can test it on you then!"

Saturn paled. "Not me, hit Charon or some random grunt."

"But all the grunts look the same! I can't tell who is male or female." Normally, one could easily tell the difference between male and female by looking at their chest, but not in this company. Some of the guys had moobs which made it hard to spot the differences. "Come on, Saturn! This has to be perfect! I'll make you your favourite cake later on, okay?" she said, putting on her best 'puppy-eye- face.

Saturn's expression softened. "You just had to bring up the cake didn't you… Well… all right then, but be gentle. I do want children in the future, you know with my future wife." Mars loved him in the most non-sexual way possible. He was such a stellar guy, she almost felt bad about what she was going to do to him, but it needed to be done to ensure everything went smoothly.

She drew her leg back and brought it forward, her knee connecting with Saturn's crotch area. She made sure not to hit him too hard though – in fact, she swung her leg in such slow motion, he probably wouldn't feel a thing. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she said. He was still standing, but he did look a little sick in the face.

"Good aim, Mars. You'll bring him down in no time."

"Where's the frying pan?"

"In my room. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the room he had just come out of and returned several moments later, a frying pan in his right hand. "Just call my name when you've knocked him out all right? I'll be in our living room area. Good luck, Mars. Hit hard." He winked then darted inside the commander's quarters leaving Mars to face the boss on her own.

She took in a couple of deep breaths and approached the door, the frying pan in her right hand. "Come on, Mars. You can do this." She knocked on the door three times, anxiously waiting for the boss to walk out. She waited for what felt like forever when the door opened revealing her boss. He looked down at her, an expression of irritation on his face.

"Commander Mars, why are you bothering me?"

Everything always had to be about him. His goals. His dreams. His ambitions. But not today. She was taking charge just this once. Spurred on by anger, she drew her leg back then slammed her knee forward, striking him exactly where she wanted to. He crumpled to the ground like a sack of bricks much to Mars' amusement. Being the sadist she was, she watched him suffer for a couple of moments before whacking him over the head with the frying pan, knocking him unconscious. "Saturn!"

Saturn burst through the doors, glanced down at the unconscious form of Cyrus, then turned to Mars. "Well done, Mars."

"Help me drag him to his room," she ordered.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

.

First chapter down! I was thinking of turning it into a one shot but I figured a multi-chaptered one would be far more enjoyable, don't you think? Next chapter is where the Cyrus torture commences! If you have any ideas on what could be used on him, let me know by a review or through PM! So far, I've got hot sauce and whipped cream in mind. Reviews much appreciated, as always!


	2. Whipped Cream

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Set Me on Fire

**Summary**

Mars is fed up with Cyrus refusing her advances. She takes matters into her own hands and ties him down to a bed and proceeds to teach him just what it means to be truly alive.

**Special Thanks**

Will Peterson, Pokemaster Ace, dorabeadarling and GamerGirl54321 for reviewing the previous chapter! I don't normally write stuff like this, so be warned some parts will make you think 'wtf'. I am trying hard though! Thanks for the suggestions as well! Happy readings!

.

**Chapter Two: Whipped Cream**

Cyrus opened his eyes a couple of hours later, his head throbbing from the pain of getting whacked on the head with a frying pan. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't quite sit up right. His hands were bound to the bed's headrest posts with thick corded rope he didn't even know he had. That wasn't the worst of it though – he had somehow miraculously lost his shirt, but thank Arceus he was still wearing pants.

This had to be a bad dream, right? There was no way, he, the dominant alpha male of Team Galactic, was lying down bound to his bed with rope. In any moment now he would wake up and he'd be in his office drawing up plans to push his team up the villain rankings list. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Nope, not a dream. He was still lying down on his double size king bed.

"Hey boss! I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" a female voice chirped.

He turned his head to the left and spotted Commander Mars entering the room. She locked the door behind her, a container of whipped cream in one hand and a pink cloth with hearts of some fabric in the other. He didn't know what he was scared of more – the whipped cream or the pink cloth with love hearts.

"What is the meaning of this, Commander? Untie me at once!" This was just some cruel joke. Mars wouldn't put him through this – Charon might but he was a sick bastard – but not loyal Mars.

She wagged a finger in his face. "You know, it took a lot of effort putting this all together, so no, I am not going to untie you." She then whistled appreciatively, giving him a cheeky wink and bemused smile. "Besides, the view is great. People would pay big money for this."

He snarled, and tried to yank himself free from the rope that tied him, but couldn't. His actions only made the coarse rope rub into his wrists turning them a bright shade of red. He couldn't believe this! How dare his most loyal commander betray him in such an obscene manner! "If you do not untie me right now, I will-"

She interrupted him. "Do what? You can't do anything." She skipped over to his bed, climbed on and straddled him, peering down at his face with a big smirk. "Saturn has informed the grunts that you are sick and therefore they will not be required to work today. The other commanders are taking them to the new ice-skating rink in Snowpoint City so don't even try to call for help because you won't get any."

He growled. This was unacceptable behaviour!" "Commander…"

"And besides, if you fire me, everyone else will walk off the job because everyone knows red-haired girls are hot."

That piece of information was true as much as he hated to admit it. People weren't interested in becoming a part of Galactic until he hired Mars. There was something about red hair that drew all the guys (and girls too apparently) to join Galactic. Losing Mars would almost guarantee them a spot at the bottom of the villainous teams ranking list. The team at the bottom of rankings list had to do a nudie run through the streets of most popular city.

He tried a different tactic. "What do you want, Commander? I'll give you whatever you desire if you untie me now and we'll never speak of it again."

"That would work… if it wasn't you that I wanted." She gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, boss, but there's no escape for you. You should just relax and go with it; you'll enjoy it more if you stop fighting." She shook the can of whipped cream then removed the lid, 'accidentally' squirting some on his hair. "Oops."

He glared, but deep down he was pleased. Unbeknownst to everyone at Galactic, Cyrus really liked whipped cream. He had it with everything. Pancakes. Ice cream. Sticky date pudding. Bananas. Fruit salad. A bowl of corn flakes. There was just something about that fattening cream that made him feel good. Pretending to be repulsed by it was difficult, but after this he'd never look at it again. Mars shook it again then sprayed a burst on each of his nipples, chuckling as a gasp left his throat. The whipped cream was cold, but nowhere near as cold as the smile on her face.

"Stop it, commander," he snarled, trying to sound commanding, but failed to conceal the nervousness in his voice.

Mars just grinned. "You know, this is good whipped cream," she replied, bringing her a finger covered in cream to her mouth. She inserted it slowly and licked it, as if she were licking a popsicle stick. "Only the best for you, Cyrus." She bent down and licked one of his nipples, smirking as he drew in a sharp intake of breath. She proceeded to torture him, swirling her tongue around the bud.

He tried to wrench his arms free, but she slapped him. "I don't… need this…" Desire. Love. Lust. Arousal. They were bad emotions, tempting people to partake in acts that were revolting, but it felt… good. How could something so wrong make him feel like a … deity? "Don't… want… pointless… useless…" he murmured, trying to focus on something on a dark event, like his abusive father, to distract his mind from the warmness she was making him feel.

"Why don't you try some for me?" she chirped, digging her fingers into the cream on top of his flat stomach. She brought a cream-covered finger to his mouth, but he jerked his head away, refusing to make contact with it. "Don't make this so difficult for you, Cyrus. Just follow my orders and everything will go smoothly," she said sweetly.

"You… won't win…" he hissed. She tried to put her cream-coated finger in his mouth, and he let her in, only to bite down on it. _Hard. _

She cursed, withdrew her finger and slapped him again. "No biting!" she scolded. He thought he had won that battle and almost gave a smirk of victory, when she just pressed her knee in between his legs, applying pressure causing him to yelp. "If you don't obey me, I'm going to shove one of Charon's used socks down your throat," she snapped.

_That_ captured his full attention. "_Fine._" He glared up at her then opened his mouth, allowing her entrance.

She inserted a finger into his mouth and he reluctantly licked the cream off. "That's a good boy…" she whispered. Her breath increased in intensity as she inserted another finger in, prompting him to lick some more. After he licked her fingers clean, she pulled them out and licked them with own tongue.

Cyrus hoped that was the end of it, but sadly for him, Mars only seemed to be getting started. She leaned down and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth, savouring the new taste, eliciting a groan from him. The sensation was completely foreign and Arceus save him, he wanted more. That's right, he, dominant alpha male who despised all emotions, desperately wanted her tongue and fingers touching him in other places.

But she stopped kissing him just as he started to desire it more much to his annoyance. She stared down at him, breathing heavily, smirking triumphantly. "I think we're starting to get somewhere," she said, giving him a sly grin. She picked up the cloth she had thrown aside and chucked it on his face. She then proceeded to wrap it tightly around his eyes, preventing him seeing anything at all. Now that just wasn't fair. He growled, annoyed, earning him a light-hearted chuckle. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I'm only getting started. Now the real fun begins."

.

Poor Cyrus, whatever will Mars do to break him? Find out in the next chapter! Each chapter will focus around a certain idea if you're wondering I cut it short just there. Next chapter is all about Marsy turning him on. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
